To Tame A Beast
by QuinnC
Summary: This is a story of a tamer..no..Oikawa Tooru is not an ordinary tamer! He is the S-Class tamer, who received a request to tame a no-ordinary beast, the Dark Raven. But he ended up having a strange feeling towards the beast.


**Chapter 1: He Is Not A Beast!**

The gleam of sunshine struggled to penetrate this glummed, dark jungle with strings of light. Even it was not much but for Oikawa Tooru, a S-class tamer like him, this sort of lighting was more than enough. As times goes by, he swifted from one place to another real quick, he even could jump from one tree to another tree and his body swung randomly, dodged all those fucking thorns and other obstacles in front of him. Indeed, he already got used to things like this. He could tell if his soul became one with nature as he could sense serenity in the jungle.

Upon reaching a cavemouth of the underground diamond cave, Oikawa stopped and started to observe the surroundings. He saw a big-..no, a gigantic mahogany tree standing gallantly besides the diamond cave. "Hmm? I wonder if it's for protection or just a decoration?"

Oikawa walked slowly towards the mahogany tree and observed the cavemouth behind the tree. Somehow, he could smell a sweet fragrant came from the tree. "Oh, how rare! It's saps produce such fragrant and only being released when there is a…scratch!"

Within split seconds, a loud and nerve-wrecking roar was heard beyond the cave. "Shit! I overlook it. That's why this tree was here! No wonder there's many explorers and tamers died as soon as they approach this tree. I have to get away from this or I will be a dead meat." Oikawa leaped and ran as fast as he could. He need plan B, so his next destination was the highest slope of the cape, that is, about 9 km from where he was now.

Within 4 km from the diamond cave, Oikawa didn't sense any foreign object chasing after him. "Good grief.."

Before he reached his destination, Oikawa had some time to cut down rare fragrant tree, one of them was the reddish mahogany that he saw in front of the cave but this one was it's small version (Don't ask me what tool he used to cut those trees..just imagine he has a big and heavy sword like Cloud Strife in FF has). As he arrived at the cape, he staked the already chopped fragrant wood onto the ground, forming a crescent-shaped wall. He unpacked his belongings and put his backpack in a hut near the cape. Oikawa arranged some traps then he started to scratch the fragrant wood to a massive scratches and he set fire on a mahogany wood that he separated away from other fragrant woods.

"Okay..the real battle, begins!" Oikawa concealed himself within the crowds of trees and waiting for the beast..to come. Suddenly, he could heard a roar indistinctively. The jungle was shrieking, the atmosphere was shaking and flocks of birds were running away and leaped to the highest sky. "There it comes. This beast sure can be lured out by strong fragrance."

Within mere seconds, there was a winged figure leaped on the sky. A black wing of the beast was huge but what surprising Oikawa was..as the beast landed his feet on the ground, his body..yes..his body merely as the same size of a human!

"It can't be! I don't know if the myth is true or not but..legend said, the Dark Raven Beast is the legendary beast and it's one of the most rare and highly ranked beast in the world. I thought it was as huge as a giant and hard to tame but..hey..he is just the same size of human! But, Tooru, don't underestimate him. A high class tamer would never underestimate their opponent."

Oikawa brought out his taming equitment, including a special bamboo whistle that finely carved. This whistle was specially given to S-class tamer only so that they can tame even higher ranked beasts.

The Dark Raven sniffed as his nose twitched. He then snorted and his eyes shone like a shining star in the dark, night sky. His face was surely scary as if he was being surrounded by dark aura in his entire life. The beast sensed Oikawa's presence and dashed towards him, within a flash he was already infront Oikawa, ready to attack. As Oikawa jumped to dodge it, Oikawa pulled a string. The beast was shocked because he was surrounded by network of spider web.

"Huh, it's not just a common web! This web is made up from Chinesse silk..the finest quality silk yet strong. Even the strongest beast like you…" The web of silk contracted and wrapped the beast's body thus distracting his movement. The beast tried to get off it but failed.

"Even you cannot simply broke it!" Upon finished his line, Oikawa blew his whistle and slowly approached the beast that already got wild in order to unleash himself. "I must hurry. The silk web cannot hold this intensity for a longer time. Tch, what a troublesome creature you're!"

As Oikawa came closer, he could see the beast's face clearly. The Dark Raven's body was fully covered with silky black feather. There were some feathers attached to his face, dark-skinned yet scarry . Oikawa could tell if the beast soaked himself in a charcoal then forgot to cleanse himself.

"Ksssk.." the beast snorted and grimaced, showing Oikawa his keen fang. He began struggled to unleash himself. "Easy..easy.." Oikawa knew, to tame a beast especially high ranked beast was not as easy as ABC. They need an ultimate skills and peculiar chants, and knowledge precisely! But, in Oikawa's case, the Dark Raven was not an easy type to tame. Based on his research and studies, this kind of beast need extra equipment to deal with it. In particular, Chinesse silk is one of extra equipment that Oikawa used to tame him because usually winged beasts love silk.

"Shh..it's gonna be okay dear! Easy..easy.." the beast didn't show any sign of calmness. Deep in Oikawa's heart, he was afraid if this mission will be a failure. 'I need to tame him..at any cost! I ought to! If I fail this…if.. I can't do it..if only…my siblings will…'

* * *

Flashback…

The Night Parade at Feore Lacrima City came to it's end when the clockwork spinned it's hand and stopped accurately at 12. The parade supposed to be hillarious yet colourful but towards Oikawa, as he began to enjoy all the night with his friends he received an order from the King. It's said he should come to the King's castle by this night. When he arrived, the King asked him to sit.

"What am I supposed to do for you?" he asked coldly. Oikawa sure hated the self centered King and his way to rule Feore Lacrima and the government. The King smirked and said, " Such rude words that comes from your mouth. If all tamers ouside there have the same way of speaking like you, I can guarantee that nobody will employ them to do works."

"We don't need employer! Tamers have their pride and do many dangerous jobs to safe people without taking any single payment from them!" he sulked and as he get up from the chair, the King replied.

"Well, I have an eetsy-beetsy request for you. You know the legend of Dark Raven?"

"Ah, it is a legendary beast and Tamers Association classified it as the S-class beast and rare type since there are very few of it's species in the world. Legends said that the Dark Raven was a normal human before and then he was cursed into a beast hence they isolated themselves from humans. On the other hand, myths said the Dark Raven was beast that fall from the heaven and got intelligence higher than humans, regarding that, jealousy and hatred began to grow among humans. Those dark-hearted humans used a powerful cursed and started a war with them. Thus make their species reduces. Rumors said the beast loves jewellary and shining objects and I've heard so many stories explorers and tamers that tried to discover them brought along jewellaries and thought they can lured out the beast but in the end it was a failure." Oikawa stated all the stories in a single breath hence, he was exhausted and sipped in the air.

" Then, there is something I need to tell you. Lately, I've heard a report regarding that issue. Groups of A-class tamers that I hired begin their research on the beast but in the end, they didn't return back. Do you know what had happen?" the King stared Oikawa with serious glare. Oikawa gulped. "They died. Isn't it?" he predicted. The King let out a heavy breath.

"Ah, that's what one of the survivor told us. He managed to return back and gave us his report but at that time he was gravely injured and died eventually."

"And now, you want to use me as your next bloodhound and give my soul to the beast?! Nonsense!" Oikawa can read what in the King's mind. The King laughed and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Oikawa Tooru, you sure have sharp intuition. Well, as you've said. I request you to tame the beast and bring it alive for me. S-class tamer like you should be no problem to deal with it."

"Sorry, out of service. If you think I'm a type to get used with your golds or rewards then you're decidedly wrong. I'm not eager to do it even you offer me with the sea of golds." He turned his heels away from the King.

"I've always know that you're not that type of person so I'm not offering any golds to you."

Oikawa stopped and tilted his head backward. "Great! So, don't ask me again for your stupid request. I'm going home!"

"Ohh? Are you sure want to go home when there is nobody at your house right now? Your cute brothers will cry all day long here without their older brother accompany them." Somehow, Oikawa's movement retarded at the front door. The gaze of his eyes widen and his gaze turned to the King who was smirking meaningfully. Oikawa exploded his anger without a doubt, he leaped and dashed forward to grab the King by his collar. There were no guardsmen with the King just now but when Oikawa gave a threat, suddenly, about 15 guardsmen surrounded Oikawa. The King ordered them to halt and don't do anything to Oikawa.

"Give..back..my..siblings! Or..else.. I will slash down your throat!" he tried to control his anger until his body trembled and his voice in tremor.

"So, if I offer your siblings will you accept my request?" the King began to pull his string. Oikawa clenched his teeth. He was reluctant to do that moreover, under the King's order, he sure hated it for lifetime.

"Onii-san..help us! Onii-san!" Oikawa was dismayed, watching his two little siblings being tied and imprisoned in a huge cage, they treat them..as a prisoner. Oikawa rushed to save them however, Ushijima and Akaashi, the strongest royal guards appeared in front of him and swung their swords, Oikawa though managed to evade the thrust of their swords from stabbing his body. Akaashi snickered, "Humph, you're quite skillfull Oikawa Tooru."

"Iwa-chan, Kuroo-chan! Please..let them go! They're kids and have nothing to do with this..please." he pleaded but he didn't kneel. He won't ever knelt down for someone like the King.

"Yes they have a thing to do with this. But don't worry, if you agree to bring me the Dark Raven alive then I'll make sure to treat them nicely as a prince and shoulder all their daily needs. Besides, the Queen will take them under her care and give them royal education that any commoners can't simply get. Interested?" the King widen his grin and spread out his arms.

'Uh, I'm at disadvantage here..but..for the sake of Iwa-chan and Kuroo-chan..I won't have any choice.'

"Keep your promise.." he said but in a mumble sound. The King frowned and placed his hand by his ear. "What did you say?"

"I said, keep your promise! Pin your words. I will come and claim my rights after a month or two!" he clenched his fist, endure his anger. "Eeh? A month or two..even S-class tamer like you need such long time to tame the beast."

"Tsk, don't make it sounded easy! Based on data that I've collected, this type of beast takes the longest time to tame it because it's a beast with intelligence, my aim is to gain it's trust until I can make friends with him, just like other beasts and monsters that I've tamed."

Oikawa ended his speech, before he left the palace, he gazed his siblings with determined look instead of sorrowness that he shown before. He don't want his siblings to feel his sadness. Being a big guy means to endure any obstacles of life, and gave even a tiny shines of hopes. He sent a warm smile for his siblings. 'Don't worry my brothers.. I'll be back.'

* * *

The beast power was beyond Oikawa's expectation. He managed to free himself by using his massive wing to cut the web in an incredible speed and accuracy. This surprised Oikawa. The tamer was thrown backwards as the beast flapped his wings, creating a wind gust that even Oikawa couldn't hold the intensity. "Urghh..so..this is the true power..of a real S-classed beast! I have to do something."

Oikawa chanted a summoning spell then, a cat sidhe, his summoning pet appeared beside him. "I'm sorry Nekomawa-kun..that..you have to be a decoy and.. I have to risked your life. I'm sorry.."

"Meoww..that goes without saying, meowKawa.. furthermore, that bird looks delicious, meow!"

Without wasting any time, the cat sidhe gave Oikawa a ride on his back and the cat sprinted in incredible agility as those wind gust weren't anything. Nekomawa and Oikawa succeed to dispell the wind barrier but, it wasn't over yet. The Dark Raven attacked with sudden assault while they weren't ready yet, their defense must low! However, thanks to Nekomawa as he was flexible even in any situation so he endured that attack easily. Nekomawa used his long tail to caught the beast. "Well Mr. Raven, eventhough my tail looks fluffy and furry instead, the more you struggle, more firmer it is..meowKawa, what should I do then?"

"Aah, can you just put him beside the wooden wall there. But don't simply let him go!"

"Meow, I won't!"

The beast snarled when Oikawa placed his hands on his head. "Haii..haii..relaax..take it easy, my dear.. I won't do anything to you. Let us be friend okay?" he ruffled the beast hair and patted his head gently. Before that, Oikawa dabs some essence of lavender on his palms. The fragrant of the essence dispersed within the air, as the beast sniffed it, his nose twitched then he sneezed. The fragrant of lavender probably, soothen the beast's glare and his breathing somehow reached its constant rate. Deep in Oikawa's heart he was very grateful and happy. Why not, the mad beast was now showed a sign that he was relaxed and begin to tame.

"Uwah, at last you're able to relax eh? Good boy! I knew lavender essence will work to soothe and relax your mind." Oikawa kept caressing his hair, down to his nape and scratched his chin down to neck. The beast even able to comply with Oikawa.

"Meow..he seems agreeable. I think I can let him free now." Nekomawa loosen the clench of his tail. As soon as he was unleashed, the beast leaned closer to Oikawa and rubbed his cheek on Oikawa's chest. Oikawa giggled. "Oh boy, how cute and adorable you're when you get tamed."

"Meokay..that's cute for your new adopted pet!" Nekomawa snorted. His tail wiggled. "Ouh, c'mon Nekomawa-kun. Are you jealous? Ahahaha.."

Nekomawa pinched his nose with his paw. "Am not! Take good care of your new pet. _Jaa ne_!" he then disappered.

Oikawa tilted his head and smiled. He knew the feeling of his summoning pet when it's master have to give all attention towards the beast cuz it often occur every time Oikawa tamed new beasts. Nekomawa just felt that he was abandoned by his master but actually it's not. The beast paused and stared into Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa stroked the beast's forehead.

"Well..well, you boy. You're all dirty and messy. Let's head to the cape and get youself cleaned." The beast nodded without saying any words. Oikawa astonished. 'I thought the legend said, the Dark Raven is a beast with intelligence, is true yet this one isn't talk any or he's just an introverted? Who knows'

Oikawa brought out a piece of towel made up of Chinesse silk floss and soaked them in a small pail of aloe and hydrangea shower gel which Oikawa prepared it himself. (Aah.. I dunno what the names..shower gel? Shower cream? Body scrub?..errr)

"In order for your body won't get shocked with water, I'll just wipe up your body until you'll get used with normal bathing."

"….."

Oikawa wiped the beast's body smoothly but swiftly, starting from his head, his face, then rubbed his back. The scrub flows down his skin, started to form glowing drips. Slowly, feathers that covered his body diminished and then disappeared.

"Ah..well, you know actually I want to extract the lavender essence into this shower gel but I think it's smell might be awful and… uwaaaahhh! What happened to you?" Oikawa was totally shocked when he turned his body backward, it's not just a feathery beast that he saw but..another..perfect creature.

The Dark Raven wasn't a dark and scary beast anymore instead, his dark and scary face changed into a flawless and good looking . His dark skin gradually turned fair and white until Oikawa was dumbfounded and speechless. He agaped in astonishment. Oikawa get closer to him.

'He..no longer a beast.' Another step closer. The beast opened his eyes, he smiled in relief. Oikawa somehow felt at ease to see the smile, and the royal blue eyes of the beast, showing serenity. Oikawa flailed his hands to touch the beast in front of him. He began to ruffled his hair.

'Even his hair becomes more shine and silky than before.' Oikawa restricted himself from doing any crazy things but his body won't listened! Indeed he caressed the beast's face. 'Those beautiful eyelashes, oh my..his skins are smooth yet glowing. This is weird..a beast's skin supposed to be rough and furry or scaly but..this one..like a young boy!'

"Is this..the power the silk and my scrub? You're..not a beast! The curse is gone!" Oikawa jumped in delightful. The beast tilted his head and pout. "Aww..don't make such pout! It's so cuuttteeee!"

'Ahh, what happen to me? Am I supposed to be happy to see he is no longer a beast? This is trouble, the King might not believe even if I swear that he is the Dark Raven beast! Arghh, so the legend was true, the Dark Raven was actually a human and have been cursed into a beast and now in real world, I already reverted the curse!' Oikawa had gone haywire. Suddenly, he felt someone tugged his cloak. Oikawa turned his head and gazed at the Dark Raven solemnly. Oikawa was astonished when the Dark Raven lifted his head, grimaced in tiredness before his eyelashes slowly shutted and collapsed.

"Wha..? How can he lost conscioussnes at this time and why it must at this time?!" he babbling and he was shocked for the third time because he just realized, the Dark Raven was hardly any clothes on it a.k.a he was naked.

"Aaargh! How I forgot that you're totally naked? Did he tries to seduce me? Urgh, whatever. Let me cover you body with this towel for a while."

Once Oikawa finished wrapping his body, Oikawa lifted him in bridal style. Oikawa put his body gently on the futon as soon as they reached at the hut where Oikawa left his equipment there. That night, while the beast..or rather the boy was sleeping soundly, Oikawa burned a midnight oil to make clothes for him.

-Chapter ends-

**#Interested? Send me a review so that I'll know what I need to upgrade my writing in the next chapter**


End file.
